A Belmont In Castlevania Episode 1 - The Mad Forest:
by Ryxixi
Summary: Trevor Belmont and his companions were lost in the mad forest, and somehow stumbled onto a swamp at the outlying edges. THEY thought they were safe, but little did they know, they were far from safe.


A Belmont In Castlevania Episode 1 - The Mad Forest: A Netflix/Videogame Crossover

Summary: Trevor Belmont and his companions were lost in the mad forest, and somehow stumbled onto a swamp at the outlying edges. THEY thought they were safe, but  
little did they know, but there were many horny monsters ready to violate all of them.

Author's Note (to be read as in DBZ announcer voice) : Besides being my first real fic this is also created after season 2 of the Netflix Series is out. Grant not being in the show by this point means it's video game crossover with the show. This is taking place after the battle for Gresit. There may be noncon involved but it's purely for humor and not meant that anyone deserves such things. If you don't get some of the jokes well, too bad.

By Ryxixi

Chapter 1

It was a dark night in the woods surrounding Gresit. Trevor and his 3 companions; Grant, Sypha, and Alucard were camped for the night with a warm fire blazing. Trevor Belmont was tired from helping slay many Monsters and free a city. Luckily he had his plucky pirate, magnificent Speaker Magician, and floating vampire jesus at his side. Alucard stared into the flames while pushing back a lock of errant blonde hair while looking as morose and emo without going full goth with daddy issues. Grant is sharpening his rapier and pining for Sypha who is equally pining for the swarthy sexy mysterious Belmont.

"Why are we headed through the Mad Forest, Trevor? There's nothing there and the path to my father's castle is through the mountains. "

"We are headed to my ancestral home. I need to score some chain whip upgrades or I'll never be able to defeat him and fulfill my family's mission."

Trevor stared into the dark woods around them knowing not what lay ahead. But in order to defeat the vampire king, Dracula, he would need all the knowledge and weapons hidden under the Belmont abode.

"is it true, Trevor, that your family sealed the house with magic?" Sypha asked.

"Not any good enough to keep the movie and torches from razing it to the ground. Thankfully what we seek is underground. "

"Ah don't know if I ken believe in Vampire Hunter magic seals. Ah been aroond craziness mah hoole lafe Und nevar seen no vampire hunter magic. " Grant replied in his gruff almost Connery esque tones.

"Shut it, pirate." Alucard replied, continuing to mope.

"Go feck a goat hooore ye pansy." he replied to the dhampir.

An awkward silence then fell on the party, momentarily, before Sypha spoke up. "So, Trevor, you think we are safe here?"

"No less than Gresit with the nightly raids. Dracula has his beasts tearing through every countryside."

A wolf howls in the distance sending shivers up Sypha's spine. She clings briefly to Trevor before backing away and looking at him sourly.

"I am not really scared, that was a reflex."

"Sure, lass," Grant chimed in, "And my cock is made o wood."

"How vulgar." Sypha turned from the two and looked toward Alucard, "Aren't they rude? Trying to get under my robes?"

"Uh," Alucard looked mildly uncomfortable, his gaze directed at the bit of flesh at the nape of Sypha's neck, giving only a mild hint of the heaving breasts not far below, "I wouldn't know. The only woman I knew was my mother."

"Ackh!" Grant replied, stifling a laugh, "You'd be better to ask for a eunuch as he seems inexperienced if not incapable."

The look on Alucard's face is one of shock and anger. HIs eyes become red like flames and before he can even reach for his rapier or dagger, Grant is lifted from the ground and Alucard is baring his fangs.

"Ah," Grant chokes as his neck is held in the vice-like clutches of the dhampir, "Seems I struck a nerve."

"Yes and perhaps my teeth want to strike a vein."

Suddenly Sypha is behind him with flames at her fingertips. "As with Trevor, I demand you release him or I'll incinerate you before your fangs even come close to his neck."

Alucard drops Grant in a huff, "Fine, milady, whatever you so desire." He bows to Sypha before sulking off to the edge of their makeshift camp to stare into the forest. "Just don't blame me when you get scurvy from the pirate."

"Tha's not 'ow scurvy works ye half-flyin-rat man." Grant grumbles.

"I swear, I wish I were a boy so you'd all stop fighting over and around me."

"Like I actually have interest in you." Trevor chimes in.

"Your eyes and the bulge in your trousers say otherwise, Belmont."

"Well your eyes better look up if you don't want to get enamored with my manhood, Belanades."

"Ah, jus' fuck and git it o'er wit already!" Grant shouts, before crawling into his bedroll. "I'm gonna sleep and if ye wanna fuck jus do eet already."

"Why I never." Sypha follows his lead, crawling into her bedroll, after moving it further from the other two men.

"Fine with me." Trevor replies, also preparing to rest on the earth. "Watch the fire, Alucard, I assume you can do that."

"Fuck you." Alucard replies.

"You first." Trevor smirks.

The party, as it is, full of miscreants and vagabonds, lays down for the night, unaware of what lurks within the Gresit woods.

Chapter 2

Author's Note/Narration (to be read as DBZ Announcer): So our party of restless heroes sleep in the mad forest of Gresit, with Alucard the virgin half-vampire left to guard the fire. However, as he gazes into the flames he recalls his childhood at his father's lap before the fireplace of castleania's study. What awaits our adventurers? Read on and find out.

Post Script: Prepare for smut you filthy animals.

Alucard gazes deep into the flames reflecting on how not-so-long-ago he was at his father's knee, learning of the secret sciences only the immortal vampires can remember.

"Electricity can move machines and restore life to the recently deceased if used properly, if not, well…" Dracula's voice was deep, but calm. Foreboding of errors to mishandling the near-magical power of raw current.

Alucard, in his memory of childhood, had captured a spark in a glass tube and was attempting to place it in a small clockwork mechanism. Alucard was maybe 10, but looked almost as he did now, with only a few bits of child pudge at his cheeks and fingers. His fingers slip and the glass shatters, sending a bolt into his hand, knocking him back and temporarily blackening the lightning-like veins of his middle finger as the palm bleeds from glass shards. He heals quickly, and sucks at the stung finger. Dracula smiles and chuckles.

"See, child, one must be careful. Do it as so." The vampire lord takes a second tube and gently places it in the machine. Sparks reach across the gears and they turn for a few moments.

Alucard, at present, can see the gears in the flames. Alucard is so in-trance he doesn't see the shadows lumbering through the trees. Other flames, smaller and magically animated, burn from deep skeletal sockets of a shambling armored entity. It carries a sword but is not alone. Two others come, one with an arm-bone club and another with what appears to be a panther-spine whip. The trio of skeletons approach the camp as Alucard stares in his trance. Sypha rolls over, her hand touching the bony foot of one of the approaching dread skeletons. She screams and startles awake.

"What the hell Alucard!? You were on watch!"

"I must have gotten lost in thought." He apologizes, pulling his sword from its sheath and stands.

Trevor and Grant, woken by the scream, are ready to bear down on the skeletons. Their readiness is met by the bony villains stopping and staring at Sypha. Skeletal jaws move and a ghostly voice comes not from within but from around their mouths.

"Magician, we come to take you to our master. He needs use of those who could understand the world he wishes to create."

"Go to Hell!" Trevor screams, his whip lashing at the speaking skeleton. It raises the sword to block the blow, only for the consecrated whip to wrap once around the blade and split its skull apart with a holy-blue flame.

"Anyone else want some?" Trevor replies to no one as suddenly the whip-carrying skeleton's eyes change to a violet flame. Trevor begins to feel his fighting spirit to be replaced by one of lust. "What in the…" Trevor can barely speak before bony fingers begin to disrobe him. He drops his whip and looks, frozen, as his companions are also feeling effects of a magical hypnosis coming from the master of the skeletons through their eyes and the color-changing flames.

"Alucard, resist! You must!" Trevor croaks out.

Already Grant is naked and is fondling himself while the bony spine-wielder poke at his backside with the tip of the spine whip. Sypha is resisting somewhat, as the bone-bearer is sliding hte arm-bone club under her robes. Trevor sees, as the skirt is lifted, Sypha is not wearing anything beneath her cyan garb. Alucard appears frozen, half-aroused, as his eyes gaze on what bits of flesh are now exposed. His fangs bare and he begins panting heavily as if either aroused or about to drink the blood of the humans. Trevor is losing his ironclad will as well.

"Stop, you must…" Trevor is cut off as the now-headless third skeleton begins to disrobe him as well. Trevor, whip having been dropped, is unable to continue his resistance. He disrobes and the skeleton begins to use the hilt of its sword to probe the butthole of the monster hunter. He winces as the virgin puckered asshole is penetrated by the unlubricated leather-bound sword hilt. The pain is intense but shortly after a few thrusts the sweat begins to lubridate further penetration. Pain becomes pleasure as the probing massages his prostate. Trevor looks to Sypha to find her fully nude. Between the anal thrusting and the view of Sypha's body Trevor became far more erect and hard than he had in many years. Alucard was beginning to shed clothes though looked to still be holding back. Either from his being half-vampire or virginity the spell the skeletons were evoking was not affecting him as the others. Is shirt was open revealing the long red scar his father had given him about a year prior. Trevor then looked to Grant, who was fully enjoying the bead-like whip being inserted and removed from his anus while bony hands intertwined with his around the short stubby pirate cock. There was a revelation in Trevor as he looked, seeing a glint of metal on the cock, and as he looked closer Grant's member had a ring through the foreskin as in the nose of a bull. Sypha also must have seen it as she licked her plump lips and gazed at it hungrily. Her gaze drifted then, to Trevor, and her lust got the better of her as she abandoned the skeleton bone-fucking her to kiss Trevor hard,, taking him deep inside her. Trevor had not had a woman in many years, and the affection was not unwelcome, however, he was feeling uncomfortable becoming so intimate with his new compatriot so shortly after having rescued her from the clutches of the Golem beneath Gresit.

"Sypha, I don't know if we should be doing this." Trevor said between moans of pleasure.

"I'm sure we should, Belmont. Just because I'm a Speaker-Magician doesn't mean I don't have other skills."

Trevor was taken aback by her reply, as if there was some level of control to the "spell" that they were under that she was displaying, almost taking advantage of the magic's use to be unbridled in her unconscious motives toward the roguish Vampire Hunter.

"Ahck! Now ye git it!" Grant shouted from his position across the way. "Git that girl good, Trevor. Maybe she'll have room for me later."

"In your dreams, pirate." Sypha replied, watching his smirk fade quickly from his pockmark ridden face.

"Ah, ye break a pirate's heart. Can't ye at least give me something for an widowed pirate captain?"

There was no response, as Sypha was fully in the throes of her passion with Trevor. Trevor was having trouble controlling himself, with the length of time since his last encounter of the sexual nature being more than a fortnight in the past, he held on as best he could but with the dual action of the skeleton and Sypha, he screamed out a moan of pleasure and unleashed seed within the mage.

"Why, Trevor, I thought you would last a little longer than that." She replied, disappointed. She then looked over to Alucard, who, still half-clothed, was beginning to show the bulge in his pants. "But maybe there is a way to still get satisfied."

Grant and Trevor look on as she dismounts the Vampire Hunter, now becoming flaccid in the afterglow. Grant also lets loose over the ground, and looks down disappointed. "Well fuck."

Sypha moves to the vampire-born Alucard and finishes disrobing him, pulling the ultra-tight leather breeches down to his ankles. His skin is more pale than the whitest of snows, and his hair more golden and flowing than a princess. He shies away briefly before Sypha takes him into herself. He shudders, and does not have the same stamina as the others, virgin that he is.

"Well, that's just disappointing." Sypha speaks. "And here I am, completely unsatisfied. Three men and none can handle a Magician. Why do I even bother."

As she speaks that, the glow in the skeleton's eyes change color back to the original color, and they move on the party again, as if to eviscerate them and toss their entrails about the forest. As they make their first step, the forest brightens and an oval of view is now shown. An ebony-skinned man is flogging himself while masturbating, and the skeletons halt as a voice is heard.

"ISAAC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SCRYING MIRROR!"

Alucard tenses, as behind the black man, Dracula steps into the view. The man stands, fully nude, and bows to the vampire-lord.

"I apologize, my sire, but I was testing the will and strength of our enemies."

"It looks more like you were toying with them for your wanton pleasures." The vampire scoffs. "And YOU, my son. You should be ashamed. Able to be moved by the weak magicks of this human. Cover your shame. I am glad you may never again step into my castle, as you have shown that you are no true son of mine."

"But father…" Alucard begins. He is cut off as the mirror becomes shards and the skeletons fall to the ground, no longer possessed by the magic of the Devil Forgemaster Isaac.

The party looks at one another, covered in sweat and bodily fluids. Sypha turns her eyes to Trevor, then to Grant, and finally to the man who last spilled his seed inside her, and scowls.

"I am ashamed in all of you. The least you could have done if we were under a spell was make it worthwhile. I guess I'll have to pleasure myself."

At that, she picks up the bone that was previously used by the animated skeleton. She picks up her cerulean robes and crawls into her bedroll, covering up as much as she can while turning away from the men. She begins to moan quietly to herself. The men, Grant first, begin to don their clothes once again, and crawl into their own spots on the forest floor. None of them seem to be satisfied, and refuse to speak to, or look at, one another for the remainder of the night.

Author's Note (To be Read as DBZ Announcer) : So there it is, my first Fanfiction. I was intending on more but will be separating the rest into other shorter fictions as a larger narrative. I'll keep an eye out for reviews/criticisms, and any advice to further improve future installments in this universe and others. What will become of the Devil Forgemaster? What will become of the Party? And how will the story change compared to the Netflix animation with the addition of the scurvy-ridden pirate Grant? All will become known on the NEXT EPISODE of A Belmont in Castlevania!


End file.
